Nights In White Satin
by Katie Havok
Summary: Tina smiles to herself before folding the letter, tucking it away in an inner pocket of her jacket, just over her heart. She allows herself a happy skip when she recalls her plans before firmly putting them out of mind and returning to work, a new lightness in her step. / Tina visits Newt in England, just in time for his birthday...


**Warning:** explicit sexual content ahoy!

* * *

The opportunity for _more_ is dashed into an addendum to his letter, hidden between admonishments to keep her nose clean at work and a reminder to pack her toothbrush.

 _You'll be here for my birthday,_ Newt writes, the words seeming to leap off the page. _I must admit the prospect of spending the day with you is very exciting. It promises to be the best birthday I've had in years!_

Tina smiles to herself before folding the letter, tucking it away in an inner pocket of her jacket, just over her heart. She allows herself a happy skip when she recalls her plans before firmly putting them out of mind and returning to work, a new lightness in her step.

* * *

A month later finds her in England, standing beside Newt on his rooftop balcony, his hand a warm and solid weight in her own.

February in London means near-constant drizzle but here within the magical confines of his apartment, the air is balmy and they can comfortably enjoy the cold beauty of a winter's sunset.

"Lovely," Newt murmurs, and though his eyes are pointed toward the horizon, Tina has a feeling that for once, he isn't talking about nature.

"Yes," she agrees and touches his jaw to turn his face toward her before guiding him in for a kiss.

A thrill races up her spine as her lips ply his gently, his hands rising to thread carefully through her hair, musing her coif. Tina can't bring herself to care, especially when he makes a low sound and massages her scalp before petting the nape of her neck, his other arm winding around her waist to pull her closer.

Newt eventually leans back, just far enough to breath against her lips as his eyelashes flutter. "I don't think this, having the privilege of kissing you, will _ever_ cease to amaze me," he whispers.

Tina clutches his lapels with a smile, fingering the crisp edges. "No, I don't think it will," she agrees, and flattens her palms over his chest, delighting in the steady throb of his heartbeat. He wraps his fingers around her wrists, keeping them there as he eyes her questioningly. She winks before leaning in for more. "Kissing's fun, but I haven't even given you your gift yet, you know."

He hums against her lips before breaking away to chuckle softly. "I thought this was it," Newt admits, his eyes laughing down at her. "I thought you being here, kissing me in my flat — I thought that was my gift, and now you're telling me there's _more_?" He laughs delightedly before taking her hands. "What is it, Tina?"

She kisses him in answer, using her slight leverage to gently push him backward. His back hits the French doors with a surprised grunt and Tina grins against his mouth before quirking an eyebrow. "Can anyone see us up here or are we warded?"

Newt exhales hotly against her lips as he squeezes her fingers. "We're warded," he says slowly, his eyes wide. "Why?"

Tina gently tips his head back in answer, kissing the angular ledge of his jaw and thrilling at his shaky gasp before moving lower. She kisses the smooth skin covering his neck, dragging her lips past his collar and over the buttons of his shirt, sinking to her knees as she kisses a path to the waistband of his trousers. She nips the gray wool playfully before looking up to find him watching her through hooded eyes.

Newt shifts, settling more firmly against the door before running shaky fingers through her hair. "What are you doing?" he asks breathlessly, thumbing the fringe out of her eyes.

Tina rocks forward to kiss the placket of his trousers in answer, delighting in the shocked _"Oh!"_ he presses out before reaching for his buttons. He makes no move to stop her; if anything, trembling hands keep her hair out of her face and provide an anchor when she opens his fly before reaching inside, hesitating with her fingers a breath away from his underwear.

"Newt, are you okay with this?"

" _Yes_ ," Newt breathes, transferring one hand from her shoulder to brace against the door. She watches as his fingers tense, knuckles turning white when his head rolls forward to initiate eye contact. "I've dreamed of this, you know," he presses out, "but never dared to hope you would be willing to do it." He exhales shakily before stroking the back of her head. "I am _yours,_ Tina. Do whatever you'd like, I trust you."

Tina hides her smile in the wool of his trousers while opening the fastenings on his underwear. Parting the smooth cotton reveals a triangle of taut, sun-kissed skin. She leans forward to kiss it, tasting his freckles and a light rime of sweat before she wraps fingers around his thickening length to withdraw it.

"That's why I love you, you know," she murmurs while lightly squeezing his shaft, her other hand cradling his heavy bollocks. "Because you don't have to trust me, but you do."

He makes a low purring sound at that, and Tina looks up from where she's examining him to find his sunset-dark eyes locked on hers. "I know," he says, his voice cracking. Newt lovingly traces the contours of her face before touching her lips, his chest hitching when he takes a deep breath. "And I love you too, Tina."

She's struck with the urge to kiss him, so she lowers her eyes to examine his length before pursing her lips. She kisses the base, snuffling when wiry hair tickles her nose and smiling to herself before kissing along the freckled underside of his shaft, watching his face when she reaches the tip and teasingly runs out her tongue to taste it.

Every bolt and screw holding Newt's face together seems to loosen half a turn when she opens her mouth and guides him inside, laving him while maintaining constant pressure with her lips. Tina takes him in hand, drinking in his ecstatic expression before using her fingers as a guide and sucking him in deep, collapsing her cheeks as his eyes drift closed.

Newt cards erratic fingers through her hair, his breathing deep and labored as she suckles and squeezes. She rolls his bollocks gently while stroking him in counterpoint to her mouth, relishing his salty flavor, his musky scent and the slightly painful stretch at the corner of her lips until he thrums against her, his hips vibrating with restrained potential.

A rough purring sound prompts her to look up, where she's greeted to the sight of a flushed and sweaty Magizoologist, tumbled hair hanging in his eyes as they devour her face.

He grates out her name and, _oh_ — a bolt of liquid _want_ sizzles through her, curling her toes. She relaxes her throat to take him as deep as possible before humming questioningly, smirking around him when he chokes and his hand _tightens_. Newt's lips part on a moan and she thrills inwardly before taking him impossibly deeper, watching his pupils crowd out the color of his eyes.

"Tina," Newt gasps while fisting her hair, "Tina, oh darling — ah, _ah!_ — _Merlin,_ love, if you don't stop soon I'm... I'm going to…"

Tina makes an inviting sound, careful not to let up on the steady pressure of her mouth, ignoring the low ache in her jaw while moving faster. Newt's hands frame her head, guiding her as his hips shallowly push forward, deepening her stride until he tenses and his head falls back with a groan, body trembling.

Warm, bitter fluid leaps onto her tongue. Tina relaxes her throat on instinct as he shudders through a final thrust before slumping against the door, panting. She suckles his softening length until Newt touches her forehead.

"Enough," he gasps, pushing the hair out of her eyes.

Tina releases him to rock back onto her haunches, discreetly wiping her mouth as Newt slides down the wall to collapse, his legs tangled before him. He reaches for her and she goes into his arms with a happy sigh, crowding into his lap to embrace him as he pushes two fingers past her lips, touching the tip of her tongue. A murmured spell inspired a flash of ozone behind her teeth, followed by a refreshing herbal taste, and she smiles her thanks before leaning in for a kiss.

Newt mumbles something against her lips and Tina makes a questioning sound before leaning away. His wandering fingers push up the hem of her dress to pet the skin on her thigh until she shivers, his gaze earnestly direct when he asks, "Can I return the favor?"

She nods, a burst of molten anticipation tingling her nerves when Newt climbs to his feet before helping her up and kissing her.

Newt flicks his wand to seal the balcony doors before guiding her toward the bedroom, his tender lips dappling her face and jaw with stubbly kisses as they shed clothing and stumble across the shadowy apartment. They stand beside the bed as Newt strips down to the skin, entirely comfortable in his nudity when he reaches for her.

Tina hesitates over her stocking and garters, only to capture Newt's hands when he reaches for the hem of her camisole. She shakes her head off his questioning look, and he hums soothingly before taking her into his arms and guiding her onto the mattress.

She sighs shakily when he covers her with his lanky frame, his weight atop her stirring something atavistic and carnal. Newt presses kisses along her jaw before moving lower, dusting her neck and throat. He lingers over her breasts, sucking and nipping her through the satin of her camisole until she gasps before dragging his lips over her stomach. His fingers catch on the scalloped edge of her bloomers and she feels her face heat in a combination of nerves and anticipation when he licks his lips.

"Can I take them down?" Newt asks softly, fingertips carving gentle circles into her skin.

She lifts her head and reaches for him, calming instantly when he takes her hand to kiss her knuckles. "It will be easier if I can see you," Newt explains. "But I can just as easily touch you through them if you prefer. I don't wish to make you uncomfortable." He kisses the swell of her hip before climbing to his knees, carefully not touching her. "It's up to you, my love."

Tina takes her time searching his face before taking his hand. She guides it back to her hip, where white satin laps her skin before meeting his eyes. "You can take them off," she murmurs, willing the slight tremor out of her voice. "Just leave my top on, please. I don't think I can—"

Newt leans over to catch her lips in a quick kiss. "Of course, darling," he murmurs, and kisses his way back down her body to crouch between her legs, catching her eye momentarily before taking down her bloomers. Tina forces herself to stare at the ceiling as the scrap of fabric disappears over the edge of the bed, breathing carefully through her nose when Newt presses kisses to the instep of her foot, the crux of her knee, and the crease of her thigh, making her shiver, before whispering her name.

She blinks hard when gentle fingers touch her just _there_ , brushing the dark curls obscuring her center before slipping lower to test her gathering moisture. Tina squeezes her eyes shut when Newt shifts, sinking lower between her thighs while pressing them apart, opening her to him until she can feel his breath gusting over her skin.

His fingers come to center, circling in teasing brushes until Tina's breath hitches, her fingers knotted in the coverlet. Newt's breath comes closer to her skin until something heavy, wet, and velvety touches her, causing her hips to jerk. He makes a soothing sound, his hands fanning over her hips to contain them as the sensation comes again, and Tina exhales roughly when she realizes it's his _tongue_ , tasting her most sensitive places.

She opens her eyes wide as he builds a rhythm, one hand coming to rest on the nape of his neck to keep him just _there_ as the pleasant sensations build, arching her hips on instinct and dangling her leg over his shoulder when his tongue finds something sensual and she moans in spite of herself, her other hand fisting the sheets. She rocks her head forward to watch when Newt makes a low sound, his eyes steady on her face when he purses his lips and suckles, narrow cheeks collapsing.

Tina has just enough presence of mind to gasp out a plea for more as pleasure seethes and builds in her lower belly before boiling over, her thighs quivering around his head as she keens his name. Newt hums as she trembles against him, the muscles in his forearms tense when he contains her rolling hips to ride it out until she gasps for him to stop, overstimulated nerves on the verge of revolt. He instantly breaks the seal of his lips to press kisses along her inner thigh, soothing her until she recovers enough to run her fingers through his hair.

"Was that any good?" Newt asks eventually, his words muffled by her skin.

Tina laughs before reaching for him, smoothing her hands over his hair. "Yes," she says breathlessly, "now come back up here, please."

Newt grins while climbing over her. He supports himself on his forearms to examine her face before kissing her lips, slow and lingering until she sighs happily and scratches behind his ear. "Did you have a happy birthday?" Tina asks, smiling when he arranges himself at her side, sliding his arms around her.

"Best one yet," Newt murmurs into her hair, sounding lazy and content. He exhales before kissing her cheek, his lips soft. "Thank you for coming, Tina. It means more than I can say to have you here."

She can't help but laugh at the double entente while tracing the outline of a scar on his shoulder as he tangles his legs with hers. " _My_ birthday is in August, you know," Tina says with a smirk, and he blinks at her before leaning in for a lingering kiss.

"Then I'll have to make sure and remember it," Newt promises, and lays his head over her breast as she strokes his hair, watching his eyes drift closed.

* * *

Thanks, as always, to kemara for beta- and proof-reading. Come say hi to me on Tumblr at katiehavok, if that's your thing.


End file.
